Thank You
by Ouma
Summary: One day Eren find his self naked inside his corporal bedroom, all he remember is that he got so drunk last night in Hanji party. Here is a major problem, the corporal doesn't want to tell him what happen last night and tell Eren to remember it by himself also about the promise he made. What is this promise that Levi is talking about? Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**PLEASE IGNORE MY ****GRAMMAR MISTAKE****. I BEG YOU!**

* * *

Hi guys, before I start this story I'm going to introduce myself first. My name is Eren Jaeger and I'm a hunter just like my sister and my best friend. My sister is Mikasa and best friend is Armin. I won't talk about them much because this story is about me and . . . how I fall in love. Are you guys wondering who I fall in love with?

Well . . . you guys know him from the manga and the anime, he is a corporal and his nickname is Levi.

That is right, his name is Rivaille.

So I'm going to tell you guys how this happen, it all started when I wake up inside an unfamiliar room naked, my clothes is all over the floor and there lots of bite marks all over my body.

At that time all I'm thinking is who did I fuck with? Is it a girl or a guy and whether I'm on top or bottom? Oh god, Mikasa will kill me if she knows I'm not a virgin anymore since she always tell me not to have sex before marriage, she is just like one of those protective parents.

Right now, all I'm thinking is to get out from here.

'_Get out from here and forget all about this.'_

Once I get out from the bed and pick up my clothes, I hear the door is open and turn to look at the familiar face. I'm not happy to see him at all, not one bit.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asks.

All I can is just look at him, his hair is wet maybe he just got out from the shower and only has a towel around his waist. He is looking at me with bored face and smirks.

"Do you get high again Eren?" He asks.

Holy shit! What is Corporal Rivaille is talking about? How did I get hook up with him?

"Um . . . no." I say in a soft voice.

"What's wrong? Do you want to do it again?" He walks toward me and warp his arm around my waist. After that he kisses me on my cheek and then on my lips, I was to shock to move from my spot.

'_Can anyone please tell me what should I say? Wait! I know!'_

"NO! This is just a mistake." I push him away. "I'm sorry of what happen last night so let us forget what happen."

Rivaille expression changes and the smiling face he has changes, the blade that he use to kill titan that is place against the wall . . .

He takes it and point it at my face.

"I dare you to say it again Eren."

Oh god he is going to kill me.

"Didn't you just say it was a mistake? Will you mind repeat it again?" He asks sounding like a murderer and I'm not taking any risk.

"Can you please spare my life?" I ask.

I'm not going to beg because it will ruin my pride but there is one thing that will ruin my pride forever and that is to die naked.

"Do you want to live Eren?" He asks.

Quickly I nod my head as trying to cover my body with my shirt, he smirks as he put down his blade on the table.

"Good." He says. "From now on we are dating, put on your clothes and eat your breakfast or you will be late for your training."

Quickly I put on my clothes since if he gives me another death threat I will surely die this time.

It only takes me 5 seconds to put on my clothes; you guys might think it was impossible but for me in a desperate situation everything is possible especially jumping out from the window to run away.

Are you wondering why? Let me explain.

As soon as I put on all my clothes and put on my gear, I was about to walk out from his room but Rivaille stop me by pulling my hand and kiss me fully on my lips. He push me against the wall and before I know it he is starting to strip me.

"CORPORAL!"

"What's wrong? You say you love it when I touch your body last night."

"I got drunk that time!" I tell him.

Are you guys wondering how I get drunk? Let me explain.

There was a party that Hanji held to celebrate her cat birthday that she kept in secret because she knows well that her corporal won't agree for her to keep the cat. The reason why she proudly tells she has a cat because everyone love it. We are animal lovers and I'm one of them.

Instead of congratulating the cat birthday, me and Armin keep drinking none stop just like the others. Mikasa didn't drink telling me she wants to keep sharp no matter where she is. This part of the story tells how I get hook up with the corporal and this is how this happen.

I was to drunk and keep walking round and round while I spot Armin is kissing Jean at the corner of the room, I stop watching as soon Jean starts to move to the next level, I'm sure you guys know what I meant.

So I go to where Mikasa is, she looks surprise that I'm so drunk and quickly help me to stand.

"You need to stop drinking and get some sleep." She tells me.

I shook my head and pat her head. "You need to relax for once Mikasa, here! Have some beer."

She take the glass of beer I give here, she look hesitate but since she doesn't want to disappoint me she drink it and her face turn red like a tomato.

"PARTY!" She shouts and start running and jump.

Now I realize she can get drunk very easily. "I have a cute little sister."

It was then I decide to have some fresh air and go to the balcony, I never thought that this decision I made will change my life forever. At that time when I was enjoying the view I can feel someone presence beside me and turn around to see the corporal.

"You're not enjoying the party?"

"No." He answers shortly.

"You should have some fun more when you're still young corporal." I try to make a joke.

Instead of receiving a glare he smirks at me, my body starts shivering once that lips of his curve up slightly. Never once in my life I see him smile.

Hanji tell me before if someone ever see him smile it means bad luck.

Oh shit! I'm so dead.

"Corporal."

He walks toward me and take the bottle I have, he forces me to open my mouth and make drink a whole bottle of it.

Let me tell you guys something.

I got so drunk I don't remember what happen after that but don't worries Rivaille will tell me about it later. Let's go back to the part when I jump out from his window.

* * *

Once I jump out from his window I fall on top of Mikasa and she catches me.

"Eren? Why did you jump out of nowhere?" She asks me.

"MIKASA!" For the first time in my life I feel so happy to see her face.

I hug her and she just got speechless, she quickly carry me to Armin room and asks him to treat me since she worry if I hit my head or something even though I deny it lots of time. Do I look crazy or something?

Armin checks my condition and I keep looking at his face remembering about what he and Jean do last night.

"How's your love life?" I ask him after a few minute of silent.

He looks down blushing.

"Nothing happen." He tells me.

"Oh, I thought that you guys love each other since he always glance at you when you're not looking." I tell him.

"Seriously?" he looks surprise. "He likes me?"

"Yes." I say. "Also I realize that you like him too Armin."

He looks even more embarrass now, so here's a question. Why haven't they done it yet?

"What happen last night?" I ask him.

Once I ask him, he starts to cry and I lend him my shoulder and let him wet my shirt.

"Let me guess, he rejects you."

"No, it is the opposite."

After that he tells me everything that happens last night and once again I won't tell much about what happen since this story is actually about me and not him.

Don't worries for those who want to know what happen, you can just asks the writer to write a story about them.

After Armin has check on me I walk out from his room and give a loud sighs, I haven't told anyone yet about what happen last night. Also there is no way I'm telling Mikasa because once I tell her she will be angry at me first than keep talking and talking before walking away to beat my corporal.

She is a cool girl but too overprotective for me.

I lean against the door but suddenly Armin open the door and I fall down on the ground.

"Sorry EREN!" He apologizes and helps me got up. "I just remember something important."

"What is it?"

"We suppose to gather in front of Corporal Rivaille mansion for special training and we got only ten minutes left."

I want to refuse but Armin pull my hand and start running, even though he is supposed to be weaker than me but his grip is so tight.

"Damn."

* * *

**Time Skip**

The training was hard, we have to run 100 times around the field, hand in hand combat with professional hunter and most of them almost get kill.

I can see Mikasa is still in a good shape, Armin just breathe in deeply trying not to faint. He is a strong guy.

I look around thinking what to do now and see Rivaille looking directly at my eyes, he then show me the sign to come to him. You guys know what I did, instead of coming to him I run. Also he won't chase me since we are in a place with a lot of people and Mikasa is there to protect me.

Serve you right corporal.

* * *

**Time Skip**

You guys actually thought I get to run away from him. It was the opposite. I get punish after I run away from him.

Let me tell you how he kidnaps me first.

I was in my bed room for good night sleep and I happen to realize the window is open.

"Eren."

My whole body is shaking as I feel someone arm is wrapping around me, it is warm and comfortable. It has been a long time since I feel this warm.

"How dare you run away from me that time?"

I know who that voice belongs to.

"Corporal, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Taking you away from here, from now on you are staying with me since you are my lover. Also I think it is better for me to watch all your movement if you ever think of cheating on me. I hate two timers."

"But sir, that night is just a mistake."

"No it isn't." Rivaille voice turns serious. "Take responsibility for your action Eren, you tell me last night that you love me and now you're saying it was a mistake."

I say I love him? I'm getting confuse.

"What happen last night?"

"Remember it yourself Eren, everything that you say to me that night and the promise."

"The promise?"

"Yes." He smiles sweetly. "That promise that you say you won't forget."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake. That is all I ask for.**

* * *

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

"This is not kidnapping, I'm just bringing you to my room so stop struggling."

"You tie me and even touch my ass in my defenseless state. This is also sexual harassment."

I try to untie the rope but he ties it too tightly around my body. DAMN!

The worst part comes when he is carrying me on his back and I have but to stay quiet since I'm afraid that I will fall when he carries me to his room using his gear.

"I won't let you go so there is nothing to worry about."

Did he knows that I'm afraid? I never thought that corporal is the type to calm someone. Did he hit his head or something?

I push those thought away since my heart starts to beat faster, why am I feeling like this? Is it because I'm alone with the corporal in this beautiful night and start to imagine him kissing me again. Oh my god, why am I thinking likes this? This thought is so wrong!

What should I do? My heart beats is getting faster.

Am I in love with this jerk?

Shit!

No way I will let that happen also why can't he understand that night was just a mistake also what do I promise him that can make him smile?

"Eren." He calls my name as place me on his bed and unties me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I crawl to the corner of the bed and hug the pillow. In this situation I look like a victim which I am. Also this is so ruin my pride as a guy.

Rivaille smile evilly at me and it's very creepy. He sits at the side of the bed and keeps staring at me which makes me feel so awkward. What kind of evil plan he has inside his head? Please don't rape me or punish me on the next training. I don't want to die young and I still have a lot of things to do.

He touches my face with his hand; I blush as his face is getting so close to mine.

"What are you afraid of Eren Jaeger? I haven't done a thing to you yet."

"Please don't rape me." Those words suddenly come out from my mouth.

"Why should I rape you? I don't want to hurt you, you have been hurt enough by those people and I don't wish to make you any sadder than you are now." He says and kisses my fore head. "The reason why I bring you here is because I'm angry of what you did that time, you ran away even though I call you."

"What are you going to do to me corporal?"

"Well . . . what do you want me to do?" Rivaille asks back.

He strokes my hair after that after he tells me to lie on his laps, I did as he told but feel so confuse. Why didn't he punish me yet?

"Are you feeling comfortable Eren?" He asks me with a gentle smile.

"Um . . . yeah." I reply.

_This is getting too weird, why is he treating me so nicely? Please don't tell me this is the end of the world. If it is I want to at least say goodbye to Mikasa and Armin first._

"You told me last night that you want me to treat you gently."

_I did?_

"And in return you will give me love."

_What the hell did you just say?_

"I don't know why but I feel happy you say that, you understand me and I understand you as well. We are quite familiar that I thought, our hand tainted with blood and we both experience great loss. Even though our goal is different but I still feel happy to meet you and accept your offer that night." Rivaille says.

"What kind of offer?" I ask.

"To sleep with you, don't tell me you forget about that too?"

My mind went blank at that moment. If what he say is true doesn't that mean I'm the one that make the first move? So here is another question, am I on top or the bottom? Did he do it because of sympathy or for fun? Or maybe he did this because he has feelings for me?

_Why do I feel pain in my heart all of a sudden?_

"Why did you accept?" I ask.

_What kind of answer do I want? _

"What do you think Eren?" He whispers. "Why a serious person like me is will accept your offer, just think about it."

_Did he mean that he loves me? What if I'm wrong then he would probably laugh at me._

"Corporal!" I get into sitting position. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you please tell me what kind of promise I made last night? I want to know."

"No." He tells me straight away. "If you want to know you have to remember it yourself. You tell me you will never forget the promise for as long as you live."

_I feel angry, if he won't tell me how should I remember._

"Can I please leave this room sir?" I ask. "It's already past the curfew."

He didn't let me go and embraces me tightly. I can hear his breathing as he rest his chin on my shoulder. I don't know why I didn't push him away or shout at him. All I did is stay silent and grip his shirt. Rivaille scent is nice and his wariness makes me want to cry.

It reminds me of my mother.

"Don't go Eren." He says as his embrace is getting tighter, so tight that I can't breathe. Is this another method to kill someone? "Stay here with me." He says.

Somehow he sounds like a boy who is so lonely and I can't help but pity him. My body move on its own and I embrace him back and pat his head.

"It's okay." I whisper back. "Everything is alright."

That word I say is the same as my mother use to say when she found me crying or having a bad dream. I wonder if this will work on him.

"Thank you." He thanks me.

"Corporal?"

He pushes me on the bed and get on top of me, both of my hand been push down by his and at that moment the moonlight shine into this room and I can see the corporal face clearly. Looking at him I'm surprise he looks so handsome when he is smiling at me.

I can tell that smile of him is true and not fake. The smile of someone that has fallen in love.

"Corporal! Stop it; you're making me feel weird."

"It's not weird Eren."

He bites my neck and I feel electricity flowing through every inch of my body, did he just give me an erection? Oh god, this is embarrassing.

"Do you like it?" He asks as he began to lick the wound he gives me.

_Is he a vampire?_

"No, don't do this corporal." I beg.

"Call me Rivaille. Call me just like what you did last night with your sexy adorable voice."

"Ahh." I scream.

He leaned closer to me and whispers the word that can change my life forever starting from today, my life, my routine, my status and my family member. Tomorrow everything wouldn't be the same anymore and my two family Mikasa and Armin will soon have to accept what is going to happen to me.

"I love you."

* * *

**Time Skip**

I wake up this morning to see Rivaille in front of me fully clothes, he turns to look at me realize I have woken up.

"Good morning Eren."

I didn't greet him back because I don't even know what to say to him. He didn't go all the way last night since he promise that he does not want to hurt me. Even so it doesn't change the fact that two days ago we already have done it.

He helps me to sit up and give me a cup of coffee to drink.

"Are you tired?" He asks as he smiling so bright even more than I can imagine.

He looks more attractive when he smiles, he should do this more often.

"Rivaille." I call his name but my voice is so soft and weak.

Corporal kisses me and put away the cup of coffee as he realizes that I didn't seem to be in the mood to drink it.

"Are you angry?" He asks.

"No, I'm just confused of what's going on."

"It is okay, take your time Eren but just don't forget about the promise."

I watch as he walks out from the room and as soon he closes the door I feel that I shouldn't have let him go. Why do I keep imagine myself holding hand with him when we are alone?My heart starts beating wilder than before.

"Rivaille." I whisper his name.

Just saying his name make me feel different somehow as if there's a tingly feeling inside of me.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I let out a disappointed sighs.

It was then I feel someone poking my cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The girl asks.

"HANJI?" I look up at her.

* * *

"You heard it and you know all about what happen."

"Of course." Hanji says.

"So you plan all of this from the start?"

"Of course." She says happily.

"Why?" I ask her.

"That is because I realize that our corporal seems to take a liking at you and at first I didn't think much about it but then he starts glancing at you when he got the chance and there's a few times he accidentally calls your name when he is daydreaming so I bet he is in love with you and looks like I was right."

I blink a few times and look down at my knee.

"I never thought he will have any feeling for anyone until that night."

"Hey! You should be thankful I help you two to hook up together. Now you have a powerful, sexy boyfriend by your side."

"Hanji, I don't know if I should be happy about this."

She keeps smiling and starts giggling.

"You will thank me later because I have the cupid ability so I know well that you and the corporal meant for each other."

"What if you were wrong?" I ask her.

"Want to bet?"

I can't believe we actually agree on this, if she win this bet I have to announce that Rivaille and I are together and if I win she will have to hook with a girl a receive the same situation as I did. This will be so much fun and she will be so embarrass to talk about it.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"EREN!" Mikasa shouts.

"Mikasa." I smile at her. "What's up?"

"Where have you been last night? Me and Armin search for you everywhere but we can't find you at all."

"That is because I'm somewhere else."

Actually I'm in the corporal Rivaille bedroom to be exact but there is no way I will tell you that.

"Eren!" She starts to cry. "Please don't do this again, don't you know how much I cry thinking that you got kill by a titan."

"Mikasa?"

Am I dreaming? Is Mikasa actually crying?

"I . . . I love you."

She confesses to me at a bad timing because at that moment Rivaille and his partner is walking nearby and hear what Mikasa says. I can feel that he is glaring at me but pretend I didn't know about it.

_Please save me god, I can sense that he wants to kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore any of my English mistakes.**

**I BEG YOU!**

* * *

Hello readers, it's been a long time hasn't it? Let me introduce myself, I am Eren Yaeger and I'm just a normal teenage hunter until one day something has changed my life. It all happens during Hanji cat birthday party; at that time I got so drunk and somehow got hook up with my corporal Rivaille.

Even though I want to forget about it my corporal won't let me forget about it.

**I HATE YOU CORPORAL!**

I won't say the word 'hate' in front of him because I know if I did that he will kill me for sure especially the time when Mikasa confess to me in a wrong timing since at that moment she confess, Rivaille and Irvin is there and heard us.

Can this day get any worse?

I'm sure you guys will say 'yes' and it is true.

It just got worst.

Shall we begin the story?

* * *

"I love you." Mikasa confess.

"Um. . . Mikasa?"

My eyes are not on hers anymore since now I'm watching as Rivaille is walking toward us with an angry face which scare all those people around him.

"I know this is too sudden but I have felt like this ever since we first met."

She grips my hand which is bad because I have to run before he reaches me.

"Eren! Will you accept my virgin feelings?"

Why the hell you have to say virgin?

"Sorry Mikasa but I . . ."

"You don't think of me more than your little sister don't you?" She look like she is about to cry. Oh my god what should I do now?

It was then Rivaille is crossing his arm and standing beside Mikasa while glaring at me.

"He is mine."

Mikasa eyes widen as she turn to look at the corporal.

"What?"

"I just say he is mine and don't you dare to make me repeat it again."

Those two start glaring at each other and the mood and the aura changes and please I beg you Mikasa to let go of my hand so I can run away from this situation.

"Is this true Eren?" She looks at me.

Mikasa . . . will you forgive me if you know the truth?

"Tell her Eren." Rivaille smirks in victory. "Tell her that you are mine."

Someone is getting cocky.

"I . . ." Before I can say anything I feel sick out of the bloom and everything around me is turning.

Theie expression changes as seeing my face is turning pale.

"EREN!" They both shouts loudly.

I didn't have much time left so I quickly ran toward the tree and vomit.

**Damn, that is disgusting.**

Rivaille hand is on my shoulder and looking very worry while Mikasa is taking out a bottle and some pills, she is always ready for emergency while Irvin just stand and watch of what is going on. I can tell he seems surprise that Rivaille shows the sign of worry and I bet after this when I'm alone he will ask me tons of question.

Also why the hell I just vomit?

Did I eat something bad?

Mikasa press her hand on my tummy and her eyes widen.

"SHIT!" She says.

Rivaille look suspiciously on her while I just breathe in deeply so the feeling of vomiting will just disappear.

"Eren . . ." Mikasa tone of voice changes and it is freaking me out. "Didn't I tell you not to have sex before marriage?"

How did she know?

"You are pregnant."

Holy shit, what did she just say

Rivaille seems surprise as well for a second there before his face return back to his normal serious look.

"How can a guy get pregnant?" He asks.

"Well, in Yaeger family history it all started when a woman is supposed to give birth to twins somehow only give birth to one after a little research they find out that the twins have combine to one and so the baby has two genders which is a girl and a boy. When Eren is born his parents thought they that it was over but later I found out that Eren do have two genders when I realize his chest seems bigger than last year."

Irvin and Rivaille eyes widen while I feel so embarrass.

I'm half girl? Seriously? DAMN IT!

"Is that the reason you tell me to only have sex after marriage?"

"YES!" She shouts back. "Now tell me who this guy that gets you pregnant so I can beat him until he regrets to ever have done that with you."

I turn to look at Rivaille.

I wonder what she will do if she knows that Rivaille is responsible for this, I'm sure she will freak out since among everyone here she hates Rivaille the most and Rivaille hates her too because she call him short. I can feel the aura of death around them when they are beside each other but try not to show it since I'm here.

Please . . . someone pleases help me.

* * *

Hi guys. Are you wondering who I am? My name is Rivaille and some call me Levi for short.

I'm not usually the type to talk about my life but this is an emergency. I just got someone pregnant without knowing that it is possible.

Even though I look calm but actually I'm freaking out because there's a child inside of the person I love and it belongs to me. What should I do? Eren doesn't seem to be happy about it and for me I was nervous and glad.

Since that child will make my relationship with Eren closer. I'm sure of it.

"So what are you going to do now Yaeger."

I can him 'Yaeger' to avoid being a suspect by Mikasa, she is the only obstacle I have to make Eren mine.

"I . . . I don't know."

That's a normal reaction for someone who suddenly heard the news they are pregnant.

"EREN! Please tell me now who the father is!"

Damn she is annoying but I guess it can't be help since she loves Eren so much.

"Let him rest Mikasa." I shut her. "Yaeger, from now on you won't allow to do any training or whatsoever and do some light job with Petra whether you like it or not."

"EH!?" He sounds disappointed.

Without them notice I am smirking.

"You will be even shock if you remember the promise Eren." I whisper.

Seeing as Eren glare at me just make my heart beats wildly. I guess this is what it is feeling like to fall in love with someone. I haven't felt like this ever since I first know the word 'clean'.

THAT'S IT!

I can use the child as an excuse for us to get closer.

Bless you my child.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Why?" Eren asks. "Why does it have to be me of all people?"

Rivaille just watch as Eren is curling on his bed, he was actually angry to see that the younger boy hasn't take off his boot which mean there will be dirt on his bed sheet but after thinking back of the situation he decides not to be angry since Eren is pregnant and it belongs to him.

He feels very happy.

"_I'm going to become a father."_

Eren wipe his tears with his sleeve and keep sulking.

"Crying won't help anything Eren."

"I will stop crying if this is all just a bad dream."

"It isn't a dream."

Eren slowly turn around to look at his corporal.

"How can you still act calm? I'm pregnant and this child belongs to you also how I am going to explain all of this everyone. They will become suspicious if they see I have a big tummy and once the baby is born how I am going to explain that it is mine. Don't you know that this child will suffer because I give birth to it and everyone here already thinks of me as a monster?"

Rivaille totally disagree with this since once he gets to know Eren the boy seems more like a human to him than a monster. A real monster doesn't smile or want to help others.

"I will take responsibility." Rivaille says with confident.

"Eh?" Eren look at him confusedly.

"I will protect both of you. Those who ever call you a monster or insuly my child I will kill them with my bare hand."

Eren heart starts thumping faster.

"Why do you want to do such thing for me, I am just your subordinate and you are my corporal. Isn't this too much and if you did this because you feel guilty then please don't." Eren says. "It is better if they don't know this child is yours or people from higher status will lost respect on you."

Rivaille sighs and can't help but feel disappointed, why Eren has to be so slow in this kind of stuff.

"What do you think Eren? Why d you think I will go so far for you?"

Eren is speechless as his corporal walk close to him and lift his chin with one thumb and give a sadistic smile as he kiss Eren lips.

It was interesting how the boy is blushing and falls backward on the bed. Seeing the boy place Rivaille feel like molesting him but decide to control himself and just tease him a little or a bit more.

He want on top of the boy and give him another kiss but deeper this time.

Eren knows his heart will burst if this continues, as Rivaille tongue enters his mouth the feeling of wanting to cry more is painful. That moment he forgets where they are, how to breathe, the surroundings and the only thing he knows is that Rivaille is the one that cause all of this.

Seeing that the boy face has gone paler Rivaille back away and smile to see the boy is too tired to move.

"Go to sleep, I will think of a way to solve all of this." He says.

Eren try to say something but no word come out, did the corporal give him sleeping drugs without him noticing it. There is a funny feeling inside of him and it itching.

Without realizing his hand is gripping on Rivaille uniform.

"Eren?"

The boy closes his eyes feeling sort of happy his name is being call.

Rivaille kiss Eren fore head before covering that boy with the blanket to keep him warm, looks like everything is going well for now. Since Eren will be staying inside his room from now on instead of the dungeon since he must avoid any suspicious of Eren from anyone especially Hanji since she will surely do everything to experiment the baby.

Also he needs to hide this from the higher status.

There is a lot of thing he knows what will happen is every in the world knows and for both of their sake he need to hide the child as soon it is born.

This is the only thing he can think of.

Maybe he could give it to Petra family and say he founds it somewhere or pretend he found the child and decide to take it in but that will make other suspicious since he is not the type to suddenly save someone without reason.

"I'm glad Mikasa and Irvin agree to hide this."

Even though she agrees she isn't happy that Eren has to stay with the corporal but she has no other choice doesn't she.

He stroke Eren smooth hair and chuckles.

"You are very cute."

Oh god, did he just say that?

"Once our promise is fulfill I will be the happiest man alive."

* * *

Mikasa is too depressed and everyone can see that clearly.

"Are you okay Mikasa?" Armin asks feeling worry toward his childhood friend which just make Jean jealous since lunch time is the only time he can actually sit very close to Armin and have a private chat with him.

"It's nothing." She sounds like a zombie.

"Are you sure? This is unlike you; you use to act very calm despite any situation."

"This time is different." She squeezes the bread. "My wish to kill the corporal has risen."

"Kill?"

"Even though he think I am clueless I know that he is responsible for that child."

"What child?" Armin is getting confused.

"Just you wait and see, I will definitely make you regret for making Eren cry."

" . . ."

Jean take this chance and pull armin away from that girl, he sense danger and there is no way he will let Armin get involved in this since he already knows what Mikasa is capable of and so is everyone. Sasha doesn't move from her spot and stare at the bread.

"Can I have it?" She asks while drooling.

Mikasa expression changes, she holds the bread and it in front of that girl until the last bite and Sasha can't help feeling that Mikasa is torturing her for fun.

* * *

Rivaille lay down beside Eren and wrap his arm around that boy to pull him closer.

"_I always feel like doing this."_

As he is about to fall asleep someone burst in and give a gleeful smile.

"EREN! I NEED YOU FOR MY NEW EXPERIMENT!" Hanji shouts excitedly.

As soon she turn to look at the bed her smile drop as soon she received the deadly glare from the corporal. Looks like she came at the wrong timing and decide to make a run for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hanji."

"What is it Levi?" She turns to look at her corporal.

"How long does it take for someone to know they are pregnant?" He asks straightforward making the titan freak curious.

"Why do you want to know? Did you make someone pregnant?" She teases and start laughing but stop as she realize she just dig her own grave. Levi will surely kill her now with his special attack move but a few second pass and she still unharmed.

"Yes, I did."

Hanji mouth is wide open, did Levi just admit? Oh my god, has the world gone wrong?

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Answer my question first." He is running out of patience.

"Um . . . Well it usually took weeks for the sign to appear, I think it is about three weeks." She says calmly. "Now will you tell me who you hooked up with?"

Levi crosses his arms and look at her.

"Why do you ask if you already know?"

Hanji giggles and nod her head.

"Wish Eren good luck for me."

"Say it yourself."

* * *

Mikasa is over protective than she usually is, all he wants is to walk and have some fresh air to get his mind off of what happen but Mikasa keep remind him that he is pregnant.

"Be careful, there is a pebble." Mikasa warns him and pull him away.

"It is just a pebble." Eren sighs.

"What if you fall down and hurt your baby?"

As always there is always a serious expression on her face.

"You worry too much Mikasa. I am a grown man and you are not my mother."

"I am your sister Eren. As your sister I have to make sure that you and the baby are fine until . . ." She blushes as she start to imagine when the baby head is coming out from the pussy. "Until he/she is born."

Eren smiles as he knows what Mikasa is thinking, Mikasa can really be cute sometimes.

"Eren! Mikasa"

They both turn to look at the commander and salute.

"You don't have to be so formal when the others isn't around." Irvin smiles. "How are your condition Eren?" He asks as he looks at Eren face.

"I-I'm fine." He startles not use being stared by his own superior.

"Take good care of that kid since . . ." He pats Eren shoulder. "That kid might be the next strongest humanity." He whispers and walks away.

Eren doesn't know if he should act angry or feel thankful to hear those words.

"There s no way I will let this child enter the scouting legion." He finally says after the long silence, Mikasa is surprise that Eren actually say that kind of things and decide to bring him back to reality after processing her mind for a bit.

"That will be impossible Eren."

"Why? There is no way I want to see my child see hell, I don't want him to suffer like I do."

"But Eren. Aren't you in the scouting legion and Rivalle is also in the scouting legion so basically your son or daughter will also join the troops and be in the scouting legion too. I believe nothing can break genetics."

Eren look at her with disbelief.

"If only I know this will happen I wouldn't have sex with heichou."

"Too late." He poke Eren fore head with force. "Next time listen to your sister when she is giving advice or you will have hell to pay."

He slowly nods and watches Mikasa walks away.

'_Eren!' _She cries softly inside, she really hates it when she calls herself as a sister even though her feelings toward Eren are more than that. She should have confessed first so Eren will only belong to her but sadly she is a step too late.

* * *

Eren get back to his corporal room and lay down on the bed, he is damn exhausted.

"I hate myself."

He hears the door open and choose to ignore it knowing who is coming in.

"Are you still depressing?" Rivaille asks and walk toward the bed to stroke Eren smooth hair. "Heichou . . ."

Eren feels bit happy to feel the gentle touch his corporal is giving him, it feels so nice.

"I have something to tell you Eren, it has something to do with the baby."

Quickly he gets into a sitting position feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Did something happen?" He asks.

"Yes, it seems that Hanji predict that you will give birth to our child in 4 of months." He says while hold both of Eren hand. "And we will have to cut open your stomach since you didn't have any pussy for the baby to come out when the time have come and if you want I can cut off your dick now."

Eren face turns pale.

"I thought that I have nine months for the baby."

"No, it seems that due to your titan ability the baby is growing faster than it should so we will be expecting a new family in the next four months."

"Doesn't that mean we need four months to hide that I am pregnant and come up with a plan about the baby?"

Rivaille nods his head and embrace that innocent boy in his arms.

"I am not ready to become a mother yet."

"You don't have to worry Eren, didn't I promise you that I will protect both you and our child and I already come up with a plan that might can help us."

Eren patiently waiting for him to tell and grips on Levi shirt feeling like crying all over again but decide not to since Levi doesn't like when someone dirty his things.

"We will be in a mission for four months outside the wall to learn more about the titans, Irvin and Hanji already give us permission since they know our situation so will you dare to risk your life outside the wall with me Eren Yaeger?"

The way that man looks at him is so damn hot and he feel like hugging the man tightly and kiss him.

"Yes." He answers and smile is form on his lips.

Levi kisses Eren hand and smile back.

"Don't worry, four months is enough time to come up with another plan of how to tell them about the baby. We have all the time we need to rest and waiting for a new member of our family."

Eren nods his head eagerly.

"It feels like you are my husband just now." Eren teas but Levi seems happy to hear that.

"Then does that mean you are my wife that will spend her whole life with me until death?"

They both look at each other eyes and Eren feels that he has been in this situation before but his memory is a bit fuzzy.

"_Did he perhaps has ask me the same question before? But when?"_


End file.
